Just You and Me
by rpgfan100
Summary: Hajime and Kenzaki enjoy one of the rare days that they get to spend together.


Just You and Me

When Hajime entered the small, western style house, he barely had time to close the door before he felt Kenzaki press his lips against his. His lips were warm and sweet, like he just drank tea or had a slice of warm pie, but they were also needy and hungry.

"Sorry about that" says Kenzaki, wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist and laying his head on the man's shoulder "I just couldn't help myself. It feels like it's been forever since we last saw each other."

To a normal person, it probably had been forever. Neither of them know how much time passed since they last met, but it didn't really matter. They rarely paid any attention to time anymore.

"Its fine. I've missed you too."

Kenzaki looked up at Hajime and smiled. It was a childish smile that failed to betray just how long he'd been alive, how much he's seen over the years. It was a smile Hajime wish he had. Placing his hand on Kenzaki's cheek, Hajime pulled the boy into another kiss. While the first kiss was fast and rather clumsy, this kiss was slow and powerful. It was as if Hajime put years of desire and want into that one kiss, but Kenzaki knew that wasn't the case. He knew Hajime had far too much to place into one kiss.

Taking Hajime's hand, Kenzaki practically drags the man upstairs to the bed room. As they walked, Hajime looked around there house. A long time ago, Kenzaki and Hajime decide that they wanted to live together. Given their situation however, they didn't think it was possible. While the amount of time they could spend together grew the more time passed, they could only spend one day together before the voice in both of their heads grew too loud and forced them to fight each other.

But if there was one thing that Hajime new without a doubt about Kenzaki, it was that he was the type to give up and confine himself to whatever fate had in store for him. Hajime could still remember the day that Kenzaki brought him to this house. The house that he built with his own two hands for the two of them.

 _"What is this place?" questioned Hajime._

 _"This is our new house" says Kenzaki "Don't you like it? I built it myself."_

 _Kenzaki had led Hajime through the forest to a small, western style house with white walls and a red roof. The house had several windows a varying size all around and Hajime noticed that they all even had curtains. Did Kenzaki make those as well?_

 _"Our house? But we can't live together. What about the B-_

 _"Don't say that" says Kenzaki "After everything we've been though, do you really think that I'm going to let some so stupid rock stand in our way?"_

 _Kenzaki walks behind Hajime and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his neck "I know we can't be together all the time. But even if it's just for one day, I want a place where we can just sit and relax and pretend like nothing's wrong. I want a place that's all our own."_

 _Feeling tears on the back of his neck, Hajime turns around and wipes Kenzaki's eyes before hugging him._

 _"Don't cry Kenzaki. You still have to show me around the house you made for use."_

Ever since that day, this has been the only place Hajime has called home in a long, long time. Because they could only spend one day together, there was rarely a point in time that they were both at home together. Despite this, they did their best to make the place as much of a home as they possibly could.

Hajime was knocked out of his thoughts when Kenzaki threw him on the bed, both of their shirts discarded in the corner somewhere. He barely had time to react before Kenzaki attacked him with his lips.

Kenzaki's hands began to roam around Hajime's body as they kissed. First his hair, then his arms and chest. Kenzaki's hands were so, so warm and Hajime wanted as much of that warmth as possible. He could never be that warm by himself, but Kenzaki was always warm.

Hajime began to let out loud moans as Kenzaki began to kiss down his abs, sticking his tongue inside his belly button. Hajime tightened his grip on Kenzaki's head as his lover began to pull his pants down. He let out a breath of relief when his erection was free, but began to hold his breath again as Kenzaki pulled down his pants.

"Do you want to bottom today? Or me?"

"Sorry I threw myself on you like that" says Kenzaki as he and Hajime cuddled.

"Don't worry about it. We've got all day."

One of the pros to being an undead was that they didn't need to sleep. They literally had all day together. They still liked to just sit in bed after having sex though. Sometimes they talked, and other times they just sat there in the dark hold each other, the sound of the other's gentle breath bring them as close to sleep as they could get.

Kenzaki told Hajime that he never though he would miss sleeping until he lost the ability to do so. The ability to just stop and take a break was something that he really took for granted when he was alive.

"Are you sure? I know that you hate having sex so early."

"I don't hate having sex. It's just that there are other things that I want to do with you. If have sex so early, I'll be tempted to spend the entire day her with you. Besides, I had something I wanted to give you today."

"Really? What is it?"

"Let me get up and show you."

Hajime and Kenzaki get out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothes, and make their way to Hajime's bag that had been abandoned in the living room. Reaching inside, Hajime pulls out a small box. Kenzaki watches with surprise as Hajime get down on one knee. He opens the box, revealing a gold ring with a pure white diamond on top.

"H-Hajime."

"I-I know that I didn't take you out to dinner or on a magical date. You gave up your humanity for me, and the only thing I can give you a ring. You've always stood by me Kenzaki. You gave up everything for me, and I want you to know that I'm willing to do the same for you. I want you to know that no matter where you go or what you do, I'll always be there protect you. I'll find a way for us to be together every since day for the rest of our eternal lives. With this ring, I promise not only to love you from the bottom of my heart for all eternity, but for there to be a day were we can spend more than a single day together before having to part for God knows how long. Kazuma Kenzaki, will you marry me?

Kenzaki couldn't hold back his tears as he put on the ring "Yes Hajime, I will marry you!"

Hajime gets off the ground and hugs Kenzaki, the two spinning around in a circle as Kenzaki cried tears of joy. One day Kenzaki… we'll be together. Even if I have to tear that stupid rock to pieces with my bare hands. I promise you.

"Hey Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to have to change my last name?"

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. This was something that I put together for Valentine's Day and I think it turned out really good. I don't know if you're doing anything special, but I hope you have a wonderful holiday. Even if you don't have a significant other. If your reading this after Valentine's day… then what I said probably won't apply to you. See you later.**

 **P.S. If you didn't catch the joke at the end, Kenzaki's given name is actually Kazuma. Kenzaki is his surname. Despite this, hardly any ever calls him that.**


End file.
